vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji)
Summary Kuzan, better known by his former alias Aokiji, is a former Marine admiral and the first one to be revealed. He was nominated by Sengoku for the position of fleet admiral. However, after losing the position to Sakazuki, he resigned from the Marines Power and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely higher via power-scaling. Name: Kuzan, moniker “Aokiji” (meaning “Blue Pheasant”) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 47/49 Classification: Human, Former Marine Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Busōshoku Haki user (Can augment his defensive and offensive capabilities with an invisible armour, also imbue physical objects), Basic Swordsmanship, Barrier Creation (Protected the Execution Platform from Whitebeard's air quake together with other Admirals), Ice Manipulation, Limited Intangibility (His Logia devil fruit allows him to create, control, and become Ice), Regeneration (High-Mid, only in his logia form) Attack Potency: At least Country level, likely higher via powers-caling (Stronger than Donquixote Doflamingo, who was uncomfortable with fighting Aokiji in a one-on-one confrontation.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually intercepted Donquixote Doflamingo, who was in the middle of an attack intent on killing Smoker.) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ Durability: At least Country level, likely higher via power-scaling (Superior to Donquixote Doflamingo) Logia Dispersion makes him difficult to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: Extremely large. He didn’t show any signs of strain or fatigue after fighting the forces of the Whitebeard Pirates for hours at the Marineford Battle, also continuously battled Akainu for ten days before their duel was settled. Range: Extended melee range, at least several meters with projectiles and tentacles. His freezing can reach dozens of kilometers. Standard Equipment: His Ao Chari, a bicycle he rides across the ocean (after freezing the water in the way) Intelligence: Highly adept and battle-hardened combatant with decades of combat experience, very accomplished in the use of his Devil Fruit ability, should be an exceptional battle commander and possess admirably strategic intelligence and tactical ability given he formerly held the rank of Admiral. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water (though he can counteract this by freezing water). Busoshoku Haki, seastone, and a superior logia devil fruit can his logia intangibility, making him vulnerable like regular people. His regeneration is limited to his logia body only, as he was unable to regenerate lower part of his biological left leg after fighting Sakazuki. He’s also very lazy and rarely takes fights seriously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. *'Busōshoku Haki' (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be imbue in weapons. Hie Hie no Mi (Chilly Chilly Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. Most attacks are ineffective against the user because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. Most of this Devil Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to contact his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan found ways like creating ice spears or ice tentacles to extend his combat range. *'Ice Age (Glacial Epoch):' An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. The attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. This process is nigh-instant, can effect massive areas, and can take weeks to thaw. * Ice Time: Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. *'Ice Time Capsule:' Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground, anything it hits is frozen in place. *'Ice Saber:' Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. He does not always need to pick up objects to create the blade. *'Ice Ball:' Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. *'Ice Block: Partisan (Ice Mass: Both Thorn Pikes):': Kuzan creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. *'Ice Block: Pheasant Beak (Ice Mass: Violent Pheasant Beak):' Arguably the source of Kuzan’s nickname. Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. Hie Hie no Mi Infobox.png|Hie Hie no Mi Aokiji ice time.gif|Ice Time Aokiji Ice saber.gif|Ice Saber Aokiji partisan.gif|Ice Block: Partisan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Ice Users Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Intangibility Users